Heartbeat
by cek101696
Summary: Zelda and Link enjoying each other's hearts. Really bad summary, but it's kind of a weird story. Idk where this really came from, but please review and tell me if you thought it was interesting or not. Oneshot. Zelink. Rated T for safety bc of one "shirtless" scene.


**Don't own Zelda or Link... unfortunately**

_Th-thump... Th-thump... Th-thump..._

She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to his chest, listing to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. She loved the sound of his heart. She didn't quite know why, but there was something about it. She could fall asleep to it's gentle beats, but feeling it pump rapidly when they... Messed around, only made her want to make it beat faster and faster.

"It's amazing you know." Zelda said softly.

"What is?" Link asked

"Your heart. It's been beating since before you were even born and it's still going. And it'll keep going and going your whole life. It never stops, and never gets tired." She said, sounding amazed at the organ.

"But everyone's does that. What's so great about mine?" Link asked

"Because it's yours. It keeps YOU alive. And your life is so precious to me." She said, gently running her fingers over his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I just love listening to your heartbeat. Even just to feel it."

Link took Zelda's hand and pressed his finger against her wrist where he could feel a gentle, rhythmic pulsation. She looked down at their hands and smiled at his gesture.

"You're right" he said softly after a few seconds, "it does feel nice."

The next day Link came home with a bag holding something inside it. Zelda heard him come in and went to the door to greet him, where he was taking off his shoes.

"Hey honey" and said sweetly as she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "What's in the bag?"

"It's something for you" he said with what sounded like a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"For me?" She asked playfully "my, what could it be?" She asked as she took the bag that he was offering to her. She reached in and pulled out the item.

A stethoscope.

She held it in her hands, not quite knowing what to say.

"I um, well, I thought that you know, after last night how you told me, you know, that you like the uh... You know. I just thought maybe you might... Want to hear it with this." He stuttered out nervously. She looked up at his flushed face, showing his nervousness. She gave him a small smile, appreciating his thought.

"Wow, Link," she began, "that's... I mean I love it! I mean I would love to. I mean... Thank you. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's not... Weird or anything?" He asked nervously.

"No, Link. Not at all. This was very thoughtful of you." She said sweetly. "Why don't we try it?" She said with a smile, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. "Take your shirt off and lay down" she commanded. He did as she asked and she heard him take a deep breath, almost like he was nervous. She got on the bed next to him and kneeled. She took the ear pieces and put them in her ears. She then took the chest piece in her hand and looked at his face. He was looking back at her with a nervous expression. She took the chest piece and gently pressed it to his chest. Instantly a quick rhythmic thumping filled her ears. She's never heard such a beautiful sound. His heartbeat sounded so clear through the stethoscope. She moved the chest piece over different parts of his chest to hear what his heart sounded like in all different spots.

"Are you nervous?" She asked softly

"A little" he laughed nervously

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just hoping you like this."

"I do" she said with a small smile. Oddly enough, she heard his heart rate increasing a few beats rather than slowing down. She supposed _he_ liked that she liked it.

"Can... Can I ask you to do something?" She asked timidly

"Sure" he replied

"Will you hold your breath as long as you can?"

He took in a big breath of air and held it in. She could hear his heart picking up it's pace to compensate for the lack of oxygen in his body. After about 30 seconds, he let out the air, his heart slowing immediately, pounding hard.

"Take deep breaths" she said softly

He did as she asked, and she heard his heart quickly returning to it's normal rate. She leaned down and kissed him, hearing his heart beat faster. She smiled at the effect she had and broke the kiss.

"Can I ask you to do something else?"

"Anything" he said, only wanting to please her.

"Will you get up and do some kind exercise?"

"Okay" he said as he sat up. He went to the middle of the room and did 30 jumping jacks, which they both let out a little laugher at. when he finished, she went up to him and placed the stethoscope against his chest against, hearing his heart racing. She held his shoulder with the other her other hand and closed her eyes, listening to the rapid beats. She could hear and feel him breathing faster. She kissed him again and heard his heart speed up more. She led him back over to the bed, keeping the stethoscope on his chest, and laid him down, getting on top. She began to kiss him longer and harder, getting a reaction out of his heart which was now palpably hammering against the hand that help the stethoscope. She eventually broke away from him and listened as his heart gradually returned to it's normal pace.

"Zelda," he spoke up softly "can I... Listen to yours?"

She smiled softly at him and took the stethoscope out of her ears, handing it to him. She took off her shirt and laid back on the bed. Link sat next to her and placed it against her chest gently, hearing her soft heartbeat. He smiled to himself at the sound he heard and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed by the sound of her heart's rhythmic pumping that filled his ears. She looked up at his face and smiled at the fact that he was now sharing in her love for the life-giving drum.

"Do you like it?" She whispered

"Yeah..." He whispered back "you have a beautiful heartbeat."

He took the stethoscope out of his ears and placed it into hers. He laid down, putting his head against her chest to listen to her heart beating directly. He then took the chest piece of the stethoscope and put it again this chest, so she could hear his. They laid together, lulled to sleep by each other's hearts which were gently thumping out: _I love you... I love you... I love you..._

**Ok so idk if this was kind of wierd or anything. I just kind of was thinking it and I feel like listening to the heartbeat of one you love is a very intimate experience and idk this just kind of came out. Hope it's not too strange for y'all.**


End file.
